


【Good Omens】思念泡芙

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, ca
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 其实本来是命题作文，单轨列车，但是写着写着就跑题了orz不过也很久不开车了，最近几乎都是急刹车，或者很微妙的内容。开车有益健康，嗯。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 32
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	【Good Omens】思念泡芙

**Author's Note:**

> 在努力地往瓜太命题材料方向靠，开始如写论文般挤牙膏的时候，所发现的自己一些个人风格。看过我前几篇好兆头作品的应该会发现，这其实是非常具有个人色彩的写文风格：  
> 我不擅长描写，不擅长平铺直叙的欢脱风格，会思维定式地去写转折和对比，可以保证温柔的GOOD END但前期一定会出现无可奈何一般的悲伤剧情，前期很容易变得无聊。我没法把语言玩成花儿来，文字在我手里只能成为公式般的冰棱；取而代之的，我是故事的摆弄者，我可以恬不知耻地说这样的话。  
> 所以，这篇偏题到南极去了的命题作文（瓜太我对不起你），请一定看到最后，我知道开头真的很温吞很纠结也很无聊。

·

伦敦的深秋格外寒冷，北风卷起干瘪的梧桐叶子，悄咪咪钻进行人的薄围巾或是衬衫领子里。这样的日子又不同于细雪裹挟着的温柔凛冬，同样是凛冽，伴着丰收和冰雨的秋寒却能透过层层羊毛与冬衣，渗进人的皮下，浸透人的骨髓。

伊甸之蛇最讨厌这样的日子，就算他是个冷血动物，他也很难忍受这独属于秋日的卑劣料峭。午后还有着温暖如春的日光照耀，可那散发着巨大热量的火球一消失在泰晤士河的尽头，晚间的空气就仿佛能冻到凝固，就算气象和体感温度都还慢悠悠地在5-10度晃悠。他甚至都怀疑天启中的瘟疫骑士是不是其实就是这秋日的眷属，昼夜温差跟闹着玩儿似的。

作为一条蛇，他的确能适应较为寒冷的天气，他也的确可以只围条围巾穿件单西就能勉强度过一个冬天，但那都是他不得不一个人逞强的时候的事了。他毕竟是伊甸园里的生物，可以说是赤道雨林地带长起来的蛇，他永远都没法适应伦敦这带着点海洋湿气的阴冷。

他必须感谢Aziraphale带给他的温暖。在某个他已经忘记不用再独自逞强的秋雨下，天使高高举起的伞偏向他一侧，递过了一杯热咖啡。

尽管那杯咖啡甜的过分，谁拿铁里会放糖呢？

Aziraphale会。

细密的水珠从玻璃上滑落，带着淡淡的秋日悲伤留下泪迹，伦敦城璀璨的夜色映出黑蛇略显寂寥的神色。他触上秋雨的泪痕，呆呆地望向泰晤士河北岸的西敏寺。

他想他的天使了，只是单纯地，想他了。

·

“Crowley！你今天怎么过来了？这么冷的天！”被叫起名字的家伙只是慢吞吞地踱到书店燃起的壁炉边温暖他冻僵了的身子，门口伞架上的长柄伞不住地滴着水，他还是小看了秋日的狡猾，“我去泡杯热茶来给你暖暖身子。你真是……怕冷的话这种天就不要出……”

带着雨水湿冷和落叶寂寥的拥抱打断了天使的唠叨，黑蛇冰冷的鼻尖磨上Aziraphale的后颈。他的天使总是柔软温暖的，总是能在这样寒冷寂寞的冬夜里给自己带来慰藉。

天使揉了揉身后恶魔的乱发，黑蛇的身子冷得像是落进了冰窖，他退了两步，就着背后拥抱这样亲昵的姿势倒进了身后的沙发里。可黑蛇还是没说什么，只是把他抱得更紧了些。

壁炉里的柴火噼啪作响，灯饰制造出的暖阳映满了内室，空气中弥漫着巧克力的香甜和暖洋洋的煮橙皮。天使身上的热度慢慢渗进恶魔裸露在外的肌肤，他抬头，鼻尖蹭上怀里天使的面颊，猫一般撒娇的举动惹得天使心直痒痒。

“怎么了？”他的语调也不禁软绵下来。

“……想你了。”蛇信偷进领口，带着蛇微凉的体温扫过天使颈侧，盘上耳垂含住。Aziraphale被Crowley这一举动闹得瑟缩了一下，这秋日竟有如此寒冷。他拍了拍身旁沙发的空处，厚实柔软的羊毛毯和羽绒枕头出现，壁炉的火烧得更旺了些，空气中的温度悄悄攀升着。

“我只是……想见你了。”黑蛇铜红色的发丝上还凝着水珠，“让我再抱会儿，等我身子回点温就……”

“为什么要走呢？外面这么冷。”天使侧过身来看向Crowley，温热的唇瓣贴上恶魔冰冷的鼻尖，“会感冒的。”

书店里的温暖与美好令人眷恋，室外和公寓里只有刺骨的寒冷。黑蛇也想问自己，自己为什么要离开呢？离开自己心爱的天使？他有答案，他只是厌倦了吃包着糖衣的苦涩药丸罢了。只是现在，天使的邀请仿佛在和他说，既然是苦涩的日子，那吃颗糖也没关系吧。

“毯子和枕头都备好了，需要的话还有蛋糕和热茶。”Aziraphale挑起那有点起雾的墨镜，指尖揩了揩黑蛇由于热乎起来的室温而微红的眼眶，金瞳由于指尖的靠近而眯起，天使竟觉得有些可爱，“需要的话，还有我。”

他是那么的耀眼，所以Crowley就算已经放下心防也在他面前一直戴着墨镜，他只是怕自己见到许久未见的阳光会落下泪来。可现在那光芒却触手可及，温柔到完全不用担心被烫伤的光芒。艳红的唇瓣一张一合，那绵软的触感还残留在鼻尖，天使似乎说着什么，好像是对自己生分和介怀的埋怨。他的确说过“我们是一头的了”这样自大的话，但他一直都爱得卑微。

“……我也没立场说这些话，只是如果站在爱人的角度，我并不是那么需要你在乎我的感受。你可以自私一点的，不说人类，你好歹是个恶魔啊。”黑蛇看天使起身，却没有丝毫要挽留的意思，“好好睡一觉，我就在那边的书桌看书，有事叫我。”

其实Aziraphale也有些落寞，总是自己邀请似乎有些不像话，但黑蛇就是这么个温吞的家伙，没人知道他雷厉风行的外表下藏着些什么样的心事。温暖旖旎的环境都没能融化这坚冰几分，纵然他们已经确认了爱人的关系。不过，今天似乎真的是太冷了，他看了看窗子上结的冰霜，秋雨还拍了几片银杏叶子在上头。

温恬的空气和柔软的织物让黑蛇很快睡着了，壁炉的方向传来浅浅的鼾声。只有天使的书店能给予他安心感，24小时不停歇的警戒心总算能有放下的时候。

“Aziraphale……”听到Crowley叫自己，天使便起身过去看看，发现只是黑蛇的梦呓，但那羽绒枕头已经被他从脑袋下拽出抱在身前，这睡相像个不安的小孩。

但Aziraphale为自己脑子里跳出的色情想法而感到羞耻。

他想被黑蛇紧紧拥在怀里，淹没于温热香甜的空气和柔软蓬松的织物中。他想被他粗暴地占有，狂热地追求。他希望自己的血管和脊髓里满是他的精液和爱意，然后如淫魔般舔舐染血的嘴角，拒绝他那份小心翼翼的温柔。

天使被自己的想法吓到，差点惊叫出声，便匆忙跳进了古板的书堆里。可他没办法平静下来，那条蛇窝在沙发里不断梦呓着他的名字，还有天使这一爱称。温柔良善的低语变成了色欲诱惑的诅咒，Crowley根本不给他任何改过自新的机会。

他逃了，逃上楼，逃进书库里的书柜床，逃到听不见黑蛇低语的地方。

这本应是个干柴烈火烧得正旺的夜晚，但深秋的凛冽终是透进了人的心里。

·

深夜，烛火燃尽，壁炉将熄。暗影中的指尖擦出星星火花，壁炉重新旺了起来，映着黑蛇眼里的黄金。他手里捂着天使的白瓷杯子，里头重新沏上了热茶，时不时紧一紧披在身上的羊毛毯。少了灯火，或者说少了天使的书店，还是十分冷清的，不像他公寓里的植物，书都不会说话。

Aziraphale躲在二楼的书柜床里，毫无睡意，邪恶的想法在听不见黑蛇的梦呓之后也慢慢退去。他没用奇迹让二楼同样也变得温暖些，清冷的空气从窗户缝里透了进来，他觉得有些冷了，也有些孤单了，更多地，是觉得自己蠢到了极点。他以为黑蛇还在睡着，轻手轻脚下楼来，却是看到唯一亮着的壁炉前端坐着的黑蛇。

“抱歉，吵到你了吗？”他的第一反应是这个，而不是什么Crowley自己起来的可能性。

“该说抱歉的是我，我说梦话烦到你了是吗？”黑蛇无奈地笑笑，他知道自己梦到了什么背德的东西，放在平日那也是无所谓的事，可今天，他睡在了Aziraphale的家里，那就有所谓。

“啊……呃……算是吧，”天使在黑蛇身旁坐下，他是没法说谎的类型，壁炉的光亮映照着他青灰色的眼，这唯一的火光没能带来多少暖意，“你睡得不好。”

恶魔没有应答，他不敢看天使，他怕一看见天使那张脸就忆起适才那个糟糕的梦境。甜腻的空气，蓬松的云朵，他所贪恋的温暖，柔软舒适的小肚腩，如婴儿般细腻嫩滑的肌肤……丰腴圆润的天使像泡芙一般被他注满，奶油般的精液从臀缝里丝丝滴落……他放下杯子，晃了晃脑袋，捏了捏鼻梁，他不该想那样的事。他们的确做过几次，但那都是你情我愿的情况下，但今天……那只是思念，浓烈到能跨越冰雨的思念，他只是想见他。

自己也许真的是冻着了，才会让这些有的没的在脑子里徘徊不去。

自己的火怎么就没办法像天使的那样，让整个房间都亮起来呢。

“是……落枕了还是……”Aziraphale看黑蛇突然晃了晃脑袋，关心地询问起来。

“没事儿，只是想怎么我就没办法像你一样，让整个房间都充满了温柔的光。明明都是火不是吗？”璨金映着火光，也映着落寞，天使一滴不落地全看在眼里。黑蛇话音刚落，天使便打了个响指，整个书店像施了魔法一般亮了起来，空气中又弥漫起橙皮巧克力的香气，但这次，多加了一丝茶几上栗香红茶的丰收喜悦。

“哦……谢谢。”奇迹果然是奇迹，Crowley一时只能想到这个，“那个，如果我在梦里说了什么冒犯的话……”

“嗯……应该算是冒犯。”天使倚在沙发靠背上看着雕花的天花板，犹疑片刻，开始扳起手指一一数落起来，“想被抱着什么的，想一直一直叫着你的名字什么的……”

黑蛇差点儿鳞片都竖起来了，可他还是耐着性子听了下去，毕竟看天使掰着数数的手指还没放下，他应该还有一堆要数落的。但慢慢地，恶魔意识到，天使数落的并不是他。

被落叶秋风隔开的，又被似火暖意融起。被温热和柔软所激起的爱意和强欲，还有被冷冽和秋寒所挑起的温吞和介怀，并非独属他一人。

“想听你在我耳畔呢喃我的爱称，想被你强硬地占有，”

“想被你死死地摁在身下无处可逃，”

“想像泡芙一样满满地被你注满奶油，”

“想把你紧紧绑在身边，剥夺你的自由，让你只注视我一个人。”

“这样……应该算是冒犯了吧。”看Aziraphale红着眼眶说出这番话，Crowley真不知道该说天使卑鄙还是说自己混蛋。鼻尖的亲吻，不自然的挽留，都已经是天使最大程度的邀请，他却非得让他明明白白地说出这种背德的话语才能知晓。

“如果这是你的愿望，违背你天使守则的愿望，”他擦去天使眼角沁出的泪花，“请把它交给我。实现这样难以启齿的愿望，本就是我的工作。”

Aziraphale似乎很久没看Crowley笑过了，他都忘了，他所喜爱的家伙笑起来有多么讨人欢喜，那勾起的嘴角和微微弯起的眼眶又是多少次地让他心醉神迷。

“每次你都非得说点借口么？你就不能老老实实说一次‘我’……”他想抱怨什么，却被黑蛇突如其来的深吻给堵回了心里，蛇信撷取着他口腔里每一寸的温暖与柔软。不知是不是那所谓“愿望”的作用，Crowley这次意外的不客气，黑蛇放开的时候他都有些喘不上气。

但是，蛇信擦过气管，从肺里漫上的被侵占感，还是被Crowley的唇舌满满当当地占有的饕足感，天使很喜欢，也让他的内裤被撑得有些紧绷。

“那个字，我和你说过，是‘不应该’被说出口的东西。”黑蛇叮嘱着他，那分不清是虚幻还是现实的虹色肥皂泡，只有不去戳破它，才能长久存续。Aziraphale不是不懂，可他有的时候实在是……不可抑制地想要说出那句誓言般的话语。

“那……”恶魔很熟悉他的身体反应，已是隔着西裤抚慰他的前端性器，他顺着之前黑蛇的话继续说了下去，“这算不算交易呢？我要不要把我这天使的灵魂，献给你呢？”

黑蛇只是惩罚似地重重按了下天使的下体，惹得天使发出打着旋儿的闷哼。

“代价的话，我早就收到了。”他解开身前如海绵蛋糕般柔软的人儿的西裤，略过已是高昂的前端，轻缓地探索扩张着准备承接自己的后腔，“寒夜里的暖阳，还有什么好奢求的呢。”

“哈啊……如果你愿意这么打个折的话……”皮鞋被蹭脱到地上，米白色的三件套西装半褪到臂弯，和沙发上的绒毯还有靠枕一起，将天使锁进黑蛇的怀里。

“也不算折扣价，”Crowley啃咬着天使的喉结，两人胯下的昂扬隔着黑蛇的修身西裤互相磨蹭，“和天使做爱，本就是稳赚不赔的生意。”

他将天使从古板衣衫的桎梏里解脱出来，放倒在沙发上，咬开泡芙表层焦黄色的酥皮，露出松软的奶白色内芯。只是这小东西还没被灌满绵密的乳脂奶油。舌尖灵活地挑开陈旧的玛瑙衣扣，顺着躯干中线一路舔吻到小腹，他刻意将力道加重了些，在天使的肌肤上留下点点玫瑰花瓣。黑蛇的体温偏低，舌尖和指尖都贪婪地夺取着天使身上似是无穷无尽的温暖光芒。

“你可是提出了挺多要求，”他亲吻着天使胯下的伞冠，看着那小东西轻颤着汩汩溢出甜馨的蜜液，室内香甜的空气又腻上了几分，“还有什么要追加的吗？比如……”

天使身下陡然出现绵软似云朵的洁白绒毯，却又厚实到能让天使整个人陷进沙发的角落。

“你怎么……”

“我睡的时候就硌得慌，哪能让你受这份罪。”他含上天使的昂扬，蛇信轻轻戳刺着铃口。

Airaphale喜欢他对自己的强占，用信子和性器把自己身上每一个饥渴的空洞给塞满，他按住黑蛇的后脑，仰躺着把自己送进黑蛇的嗓眼里，感受着恶魔喉间肌肉的收缩，还有蛇信在尿道里的抽插。他感觉自己要到了，可黑蛇却坏心眼地用蛇信盖住小孔，慢慢把天使从自己唇舌间抽离。这是他的惯用伎俩，而天使也总是难耐地催促他，将大腿内侧细白的嫩肉送到他嘴边，让黑蛇在腹股沟内侧刻下漫天的落英。

Crowley将他的天使小心在沙发上摆正，保证自己的宝物每一寸都有被柔软的云朵所照顾到。室内的灯火被天使调暗了些，但温恬安心的气息还在，壁炉的火光映着他被挂在身上的衬衫和绒毯装点着的润白身子。黑蛇无数次地告诫自己，不能把这白瓷娃娃给打碎了，但他珍爱的瓷娃娃却亲口请他将其打碎，他不愿做个只是被黑蛇捧在掌心的装饰品。

他没有急不可耐地解下皮带长驱直入，他只是又一次地埋进天使的怀里，埋进云朵和泡芙的松软外壳里，亲吻着天使饱满的胸脯。天使也回拥他，用温热的体温一点一点浸润他微凉的身子，听黑蛇在耳畔呢喃自己的名字，呢喃那个长期以来被他误会的爱称。伴着甜言蜜语和热恋相拥，他一点一点地将黑蛇接纳进自己身体里。

窗外风声渐息，雨声却响了起来，壁炉里的柴火噼啪作响，与此作陪的只有恋人间调情的低语和诱人遐想的浅吟。Aziraphale总说着让黑蛇强硬些，但Crowley总是没法狠下心来粗暴对待他的天使。柔情温吞的性爱的确伤不了人，却也更磨下边那位性子，黑蛇总是不偏不倚地磨在天使的敏感点，前端被恶魔“好心”用领巾扎起的天使已经数不清自己用后面干性高潮多少次，似乎黑蛇每磨一下他的后穴就会收紧一次，前端挤出糟糕的蜜液，似窗外无法停歇的秋雨。失禁般溢出的体液打湿了天使身下的绒毯，他已经被连续袭来的高潮搞得有些迷乱，就算不是强欲的黑蛇就能把他搞得乱七八糟，如果是真正粗暴的黑蛇呢，他想都不敢想。

Crowley拍了拍天使微微弓起的腰，解开了天使前端绑着的领巾，接着十分突然地，就着后背位把天使的脖子死死摁进绒毯里，紧随其后的便是疾风骤雨。

“抱歉，我的天使，你实在是……”恶魔的声音变得低沉而沙哑，他细长的狭瞳染上情欲的绯红，俯身到被掐紧脖子而努力呼吸的天使耳边低语，“……我想把你灌满，像注心奶油泡芙一样把你灌满。”

Aziraphale完全没气力反抗，委屈的悲鸣被完全淹没在云朵和暴雨里，前端不住地迸射出乳白色的汁液，后穴也承接着黑蛇强欲的侵占和不容拒绝的释放。

高潮过后，黑蛇放开了掐着天使脖颈的腕子，他心爱的天使后颈出现了一圈红印，他突然有些内疚，他毕竟是那样残暴的生物，一个没控制住就势必会变成这样。他亲吻着自己在天使身上掐出的红印，慢慢从Aziraphale身子里退出来，却被天使反手拍了拍腰肢。

“谁说这样就行了？”由于之前的呼吸困难，Aziraphale有些语气不稳，“泡芙的奶油……哈啊……还没注满呢。”

天使是高兴的，刚刚那样的行为才是Crowley作为一个恶魔应该有的，而不是顾忌着他而把自己变成一个四不像。他引导着黑蛇就着插入的状态把自己抱起来，坐到黑蛇身上，他的恶魔也贴心地给他披上绒毯，轻轻抚慰着他身下已经软下去的小天使。

“……疼吗？”黑蛇依旧忧心着那艳红的伤迹，用微寒的舌尖触碰着天使的后颈。

“还好。只是你灌满我身子的乳脂，”他靠在恶魔的肩头，往后者怀里蹭了蹭，身体里爱人的性器轻轻擦过他的敏感点，天使发出好听的闷哼，“有点凉了。”

“不说别的，”Crowley想说点什么，却被兴致高涨的天使抢过了话头，天使倚着他的脑袋笑着，他想不到世界上有什么比这一刻更幸福更温暖的了，他只是又如这天刚进书店时那般，将坐在身上的天使拥紧了些，感受着爱人如太阳般散发出的光和热，听着他絮絮叨叨，“这次有舒服到吗？我是说，释放出你本性的那种舒爽感。”

黑蛇一愣，他没想到天使会问这个。他对自己粗暴的行径感到抱歉，但那是本性，说不干得酣畅淋漓那一定是假的。他不知道该怎么回答天使，只是感觉这里不能撒谎，便只是轻轻点了点头，顶了顶胯，吻上天使的鼻尖。

“那以后，也一直对我展现你的本性吧，我想看。”天使的话又一次让恶魔乍舌，可就算天使这么说，他看着面前的红痕也饶恕不了自己，不过，天使接下来的赞美又让他有点飘。

“那种攻击性和侵占欲……超帅的不是吗！”Aziraphale调整了下自己的位置，把黑蛇的性器又吞深了些，发出满足的低喊，“嗯……你这蛇弯弯肠子弯弯绕，对敌基督的时候你要是能拿出点本性也不至于在小酒馆里喝闷酒。”

听天使把自己的黑历史给抖落出来，他惩罚似地啃了一口天使的肩颈。

“生气了吗？那就再多给我看点，”Aziraphale拍了拍黑蛇咬上来的脑袋，体内那根恶魔的性器又开始鼓胀起来，他很满意，他还想要更多，作为寒夜的暖阳他可以要求更多些，“你究竟有什么样的本事。”

“你有没有，把泡芙注满的能力呢？”

·

秋霜卷起一片枫叶，打着旋儿落在苏活区旧书店门前的小水塘里，黑色切尔西短靴踩破水塘上映着的蓝天白云。这是个晴朗的秋日，白天也是较为暖和的时段。Crowley取了Aziraphale在西敏寺附近定的甜点送过来给他。

“这次又是什么？舒芙蕾，蒙布朗，还是南瓜布丁？”这都是在冬日脚步渐近的深秋理应准时出现在甜品店菜单上的玩意儿，只是他不知道天使为什么要大老远地定西敏寺的店家，苏活区这里可是有不少优秀的私人铺子，而且天使不可能不清楚。

“啊，你要看看么？”天使满怀期待地打开那个小小的白色蛋糕盒，里头躺着几个小小的精致泡芙，“这可是从日本开过来的人气——”

“泡芙店呐～”

Crowley差点儿摔了手上的威士忌杯子，而Aziraphale像是忘记了没几天前的事情，自顾自地拿起一个泡芙吃了起来。唇舌将诱人的黄色酥皮咬开，乳白色的奶油满溢出来，舌尖吮吸着将奶油卷走，皓齿轻轻咬下另一小口。黑蛇眼里的此情此景却是色气万分，他想到自己几天前是如何剥开天使的衣衫，从他的身体里榨出蜜液，又是如何在天使的肯定下要了他一次又一次。他永远也忘不了自己最后撤出时，从天使桃红色的穴腔里漫溢出来的白浊，顺着他在天使大腿内侧种下的樱花缓缓滴落，和现在天使手上吃着的泡芙一模一样。

“……我走了。”杯里的威士忌没喝几口便放下了，黑蛇只觉得自己胯下生疼，他得逃。

“就呆这么点时间？”Aziraphale只是傻呵呵地发问，他的确把那个冰雨与灯火、凛冽与温热交织的晚上忘得一干二净。他只是单纯地对黑蛇只坐了约莫10分钟这件事感到奇怪。问这话时，他脸上还犯规地沾着一点奶油。

黑蛇看着那一坨奶油愣了神，他咳嗽了两声，起身走到天使面前，俯身把他脸颊上的奶油舔去。

“你再叫我帮你买这种东西，”他翻下墨镜，璨金正中的瞳仁泛鲜血般的金属红色，“我会把你吃到骨头都不剩。”

天使看看黑蛇的眼睛，又看向桌上的蛋糕盒，最后看向黑蛇的胯间。啊……

“咳咳，你不能就这样出门去。”他心虚地咳嗽了两声，颇为遗憾地看着盒子里剩下的几个泡芙，“虽然现在是大白天，但你想做的话也……”

天使话都没说完，就惊叫着被黑蛇打横抱起，后者狡猾地说着：“二楼的话就没关系了吧～”

Aziraphale在接下来的无数个日子里都在懊悔，那个满斥着思念与温吞的雨夜，在壁炉的火光下，他究竟是放了个什么从潘多拉的魔盒里出来啊。

至于泡芙，天使短时间里应该是不会再吃了。不过那个晴朗的秋日傍晚，黑蛇下楼离去的时候，倒是顺了一个叼在嘴里，欢快地哼着小曲儿离开了。

·

END


End file.
